


A Deckerstar Dinner Party

by MinervaMouse



Series: Diabolus Familiaris [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon-Compliant Through 5A, Devil Face Reveal, Ella finds out, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaMouse/pseuds/MinervaMouse
Summary: Now that everybody else knows, Lucifer decides to give Ella proof.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Diabolus Familiaris [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926841
Comments: 12
Kudos: 323





	A Deckerstar Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, a couple of things. First, my hope is to post in this series around once a week (although what day of the week, Lucifer's Father only knows). I say hope because between real life and work, there is a chance that things go haywire. However all of your comments and kudos really meant a lot to me and I am excited to write these stories. Second, I'll be posting another series soon, although that will probably just be a series of songfics and will not have any kind of regular posting schedule. Third, my plan is to treat each of these stories much like an episode of Lucifer. There may be references that cross over from story to story and they all take place within the same 'verse, but the stories should largely stand on their own. Fourth, I'm going to make every effort possible to ensure that there are no spoilers in this series. If I put something in that isn't from the show, it's either something that I have created or something that I think logically needs to happen before the series wraps up. 
> 
> Happy reading!

“I think we have to tell Ella about you.”

“What about me?” Lucifer asked absentmindedly as he poured himself a glass of Scotch and settled on the couch next to Chloe. 

“That you’re the Devil, Lucifer.” Chloe fought back an eye roll.

“Ah, no need. I have repeatedly told Miss Lopez my identity.” Lucifer gave an airy wave as if to literally wave her concerns away.

There was no fighting her eye roll at that statement. She let out of a sigh of mild frustration. “And you know she thinks you’re a method actor. You could give her proof, if you wanted to.”

“And risk her trying to shoot me? Running away and no longer being willing to speak with me? Not bloody likely.” 

Chloe tried not to take offense at that last part. For all Lucifer tried to hide it, he had an anxious streak a mile wide and she didn’t know if he would ever get over her reaction to his Devil visage. She still wished she could take back her reaction, although Lucifer had told her at least a thousand times that she must not feel guilty over it. Chloe could see that he was trying to shield himself from the expected rejection. She knew he would rather choose to isolate himself than face rejection from those he had allowed himself to care about.

“Or worse, Detective. With her faith -” Lucifer cut himself off, clearly not wanting to finish the thought.

Chloe gently leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder and hoping her solid presence would be a comfort. “That’s why it’s better if we do it this way, Lucifer. So we can plan it. Linda can help her understand. I can be there. It’s better that we tell her rather than her finding out because your dickhead brother tries to interfere again.”

Lucifer smiled softly into Chloe’s hair at her open dislike of Michael. She knew he’d never come right out and say it, but she suspected that he found it soothing to know that at least one person was firmly on his side in all of his family drama. Linda had certainly implied as much. “She’s met my sister before.”

Chloe sat bolt upright at that, nearly knocking her head into Lucifer’s chin. “She’s _what_?”

Lucifer tugged her back into his embrace. “My sister, Azrael. Although Azrael called herself Rae-Rae. And told Miss Lopez that she was a ghost. Apparently it was quite difficult to explain her invisible friend to her family.” He shook his head, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

“Oh, so befriending humans and wreaking havoc in our lives is a family tradition.” She teased, lifting a hand to caress his face as she often did when they were relaxing. 

Lucifer leaned his cheek into her palm, nuzzling against her hand. “Only the ones we really like.”

“Hmm.” Chloe’s thumb ghosted over his lips. “I still think we need to tell her.” 

Lucifer caught her wrist and pressed a kiss into her palm. “Maybe. But right now I can think of something I’d much rather do.” 

As if Chloe hadn’t learned to identify Lucifer’s deflections by now. She didn’t need Linda for that one. “Lucifer…”

He sighed, recognizing that she wasn’t going to just let this one go. “I promise I will give it serious consideration, Detective.”

That satisfied Chloe. Lucifer’s word was his bond and she knew that if he said he’d give it serious consideration, he meant it. “Thank you. Now, about those other things you’d rather be doing...”

His face broke out into the wolfish grin that always thrilled Chloe and he scooped her up in his arms. “Person I’d rather be doing. Singular.”

Chloe giggled as he carried her to the bedroom.

True to his word, Lucifer gave it intense thought. He pictured Miss Lopez making the same horrified expression that the Detective had when she’d first seen his Devil face. He pictured Linda, petrified with terror. He even pictured Dan, pointing the barrel of his service pistol directly at Lucifer. By the time he burst into Linda’s house two days later, he was practically vibrating with nervous energy. 

“Lucifer.” Linda said in surprise. She didn’t even bother asking if they had an appointment scheduled for the day. They scheduled appointments more as a ritual than anything else these days. If Lucifer had a problem, he didn’t typically bother waiting for the appointment.

“Good morning, doctor.” Lucifer greeted with his usual dose of manic energy. “The Detective wants me to show Miss Lopez proof of my celestial nature.” He said, without preamble.

After having seen Lucifer’s infernal face, being almost-murdered by the Goddess of All Creation, and bearing a nephilim son, Linda didn’t even blink at Lucifer’s statement. “And how do you feel about that?”

“Honestly, doctor. Five years and you’re still asking me ‘how does that make you feel.’” 

Linda gave a small knowing smile and rephrased without even commenting on Lucifer’s snark. “Do you want to show Ella your other face?”

“It’s important to the Detective.” Lucifer said carefully.

Linda shook her head. “That’s not what I asked, Lucifer. Do _you_ want to show Ella your other face?”

“I don’t know.” He said softly. 

Linda gestured for him to sit at the couch in her living room. It wasn’t quite the same as her office, but it was close enough. Amenadiel was taking Charlie to the park for the morning, so Lucifer didn’t even have to worry about being interrupted. “Let’s discuss why you don’t know.”

Lucifer dropped into a seated position on her couch, all elegant grace as usual. “I want to please the Detective. She seemed to care so much that Miss Lopez is the only person in our social circle who hasn’t seen my true face.”

Linda cut in. “Lucifer, we’ve talked about this. Your infernal face isn’t your ‘true face.’ It’s just one aspect of you.” At some point during their last set of sessions, Linda had begun pushing Lucifer to disconnect his devil face from his feelings of monstrousness. “Your angel face is just as valid and true as your infernal face.”

“Yes, well, be that as it may, if Miss Lopez takes my true - other form as badly as the Detective did, I fear she may do something even more serious than try to help the Vatican’s attack priests kill me. True believers are always a risk.” 

Linda nodded slowly. She couldn’t discount his concern - Ella freaking out was a very real possibility. “And you’re worried she’ll harm you? I thought you were invulnerable. Even with Chloe around.”

“I am. But -” Lucifer cut him off, seemingly unsure of what to say next.

Linda took pity on him. “Lucifer, it sounds like you’re not just worried for your physical safety.”

Lucifer pulled his face into the baffled and incredulous expression he used any time she introduced a new concept. 

“I think you’re worried for your emotional safety. You don’t trust people because you think they’re always going to try to hurt you.”

“I only think that because they always bloody do!” Lucifer exploded. “All you little humans search the skies for aliens, but were you to ever actually see one, you would immediately run and hide. I tell people, from the very first, exactly who I am. They refuse to believe me and then, when confronted with reality, they try to take it out on _me._ ”

Linda absorbed his outburst, waiting as Lucifer calmed down again. “Telling Ella does come with risks.” She agreed. “But not telling her, or rather not giving her the proof you know she needs, is a form of lying.”

Even without his wings out, Lucifer seemed to puff and ruffle up, like an angry bird. “Impossible. You know I don’t lie, Doctor.”

“Not intentionally.” Linda kept her gaze trained on Lucifer, knowing that she had a rare window to get through to him instead of Lucifer accidentally taking the wrong lesson from their therapy session. “But, most of the time, the point of lying is to smooth your world out. Avoid the consequences of your actions. Free will without the cost.” She glanced over to see that Lucifer wasn’t fidgeting, which meant she knew she had his attention. “You are part of Ella’s life, whether or not you like it. She and Chloe are friends. If Ella doesn’t believe you, then can Chloe really talk to her about this new relationship that she’s in?”

“Of course she can! If the Detective wants to discuss my Devilish nature -”

Linda had long since learned that all of her good therapist habits, like not interrupting or leading her clients to a conclusion, were more of a hindrance than anything in her sessions with Lucifer. He didn’t live in a world where those habits mattered and sometimes it was more important to connect with him on his level. “Maybe Chloe doesn’t feel like she can talk about it in a way that satisfies her because Ella doesn’t believe her. Everyone who would believe her has some kind of conflict. Dan is her ex-husband. I’m your therapist. You can talk to me about all these scary new things that you’re going through, but who can Chloe talk to?”

“So you’re saying that I should make her happy and give Miss Lopez proof?”

Linda shook her head immediately, hoping Lucifer wasn’t already taking the wrong lesson from their session. “If you don’t want to show Ella your other side, that’s fine. You have the ultimate right to decide when to share things about yourself. But you’re also part of a relationship now and you can’t just think about how things affect you.”

Lucifer frowned and Linda gave him a minute. In a way, Lucifer was like a child, learning how to balance his needs with someone else’s. Something he likely couldn’t have learned in Hell while cast away from his family for eons. As she regularly had to do while talking to Lucifer, Linda shoved down a wave of irritation at Lucifer’s family. It wasn’t like there were celestial therapists that could have helped avoid this conflict in the first place. The best thing she could do for Lucifer was to help him move on here and now.

“If you truly don’t want to tell Ella, then you don’t have to. But if you decide that you want to, then let’s come up with a plan to minimize the fall out. For both of you.”

It was one of the rare times that Lucifer didn’t pop up from Linda’s couch, leaving in the middle of their session having come to, most likely, the wrong conclusion. She could see him warring with himself, eons of learned behavior versus a different possibility. He took a deep and steadying breath. “Miss Lopez deserves the truth.”

Linda nodded once. “Let’s make a plan, then.”

Lucifer damn near told Miss Lopez the moment he entered her lab the next day. Now that he’d made his decision, the waiting made him feel like his insides were itchy. Like he needed to just _get it over with_ no matter what the outcome.

But he had given his word that he would invite Miss Lopez over for a dinner party and break the news to her then, with the Detective and the Doctor ready to keep her calm. So he pushed down the itchy feeling and invited Ella for a dinner party that Saturday evening, as casually as anything.

“Oh my God!” Ella said enthusiastically, missing Lucifer’s tiny wince at the reference to his Father. “A Deckerstar dinner party! I am so there. Wow, a dinner party instead of an all-nighter at Lux. This is so grown up of you. Pretty soon you’re going to be going to bed before midnight. Maybe buy an SUV.” She teased.

The itchy feeling came roaring back.

“I assure you, I would sooner return to Hell.” He said, without thinking.

Ella just laughed him off, assuming it was another one of his method actor moments. “Right. ‘Cause you’re the Devil.”

Lucifer didn’t even bother responding to that. “So Saturday night? 6:30? Our place?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

Lucifer was always a good cook, but he truly rose to the occasion when he was hosting a party. He’d spent all of Saturday prepping and cooking while Trixie perched on one of the barstools, keeping up a steady stream of conversation.

Linda was supposed to arrive any minute and Ella would be here before too long, so Chloe decided to indulge in a glass of wine to help her relax. “Here, love.” Lucifer said absently, a glass of wine waiting for her as she walked into the kitchen.

Overcome with contentment, Chloe rose up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on Lucifer’s cheek. He froze in confusion, not sure what to do. Chloe’s kiss had quite obviously not been of a sexual nature, but surely there was some appropriate response. Trixie was giggling at the expression on his face. 

“Detective, what was that for?” He sounded as bewildered as he looked.

Chloe smudged a thumb across his cheek where she had kissed him, as if wiping an invisible lipstick stain. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

Lucifer looped his right arm around Chloe’s midsection, holding her close to him, while he stirred the tomato sauce with the spoon in his other hand. “Urchin, fair warning.”

Immediately, Trixie scrunched her eyes shut and Lucifer lowered his head to kiss Chloe properly. Chloe’s eyes fluttered closed and she hung on as Lucifer captured her lips for his own. Even after six months of being able to kiss him every day, Chloe still felt an electric thrill run through her at the press of his body against hers and the sensation of him gently stroking her tongue with his own.

It was only the noise of Trixie giggling in the background while keeping her eyes tightly closed that pulled Chloe out of her daze. “Grossssssssssssss.” Trixie called from the other side of the counter.

“Just you wait, Beatrice.” Lucifer gave her an arch look. “It won’t be too long before you might start hoping somebody will kiss you like that.”

Chloe winced. It seemed like just yesterday Trixie had been a little kid, content to paint glittery ponies on her face. The reminder that in only a few years she might be ready to start dating hit Chloe hard. Fortunately she was saved by the chime of the doorbell. “I’ll get it!” Trixie artlessly slid off the barstool. “It’s probably Aunt Linda. She’s bringing Charlie, right?”

Chloe shook her head. “Not tonight, monkey. Charlie is with Amenadiel. Remember, tonight is about Ella.”

Trixie huffed out a sigh as she traipsed to the front door. She hadn’t even blinked when the adults all figured out that Lucifer really was the Devil. But then again, he’d been telling them he was the Devil for years. Plus Maze had shown her face to Trixie years ago. 

“Hi Linda!” She welcomed the therapist inside the house’s foyer and led her to the living room. She raised her voice and projected in the way that all children somehow mastered effortlessly. “Mom and Lucifer are busy making out in the kitchen.”

Linda suppressed a grin as Chloe immediately popped out of the kitchen, beet red and with visibly mussed clothing. “Trixie!”

“What?” Trixie shrugged. “It’s true. And Lucifer says never to lie.” 

Speak of the Devil. He strolled out of the kitchen, looking perfectly put together and bearing a glass of wine for Linda. “Doctor.” 

“Lucifer, how are you doing?” Her eyes flitted over him, checking for signs of distress. 

“Just ready to get this over with.” Lucifer said tightly.

Chloe rubbed his arm soothingly. “We’re here for you.” Lucifer visibly relaxed at Chloe’s touch. 

“Still, this has the potential to go very wrong.” Lucifer said. The doorbell interrupted their conversation. “That will be Miss Lopez.” 

Chloe gave his arm a reassuring squeeze and then went to go answer the door, Trixie tagging along behind her. 

“Lucifer, are you still okay with the plan?” Linda asked once it was just the two of them. 

Lucifer didn’t respond. Linda suspected it probably had to do with his refusal to lie. “It’s times like these I wish the Detective still made me vulnerable. This would be much less irritating if I were drunk.” With that, he pasted on his usual charming grin and went to go greet Ella. 

“Lucifer, this pasta is amazing. I can’t believe you made us pasta from _scratch_.” Ella enthused. “Where did you learn to cook like this?”

“Ah - trip to Italy.” Lucifer mumbled uncomfortably. 

“Of course you learned how to make pasta on a trip to Italy.” Ella laughed musically. “Where do you even find the time?”

Lucifer fell silent. Learning skills was easy enough when you had nothing _but_ time. 

Sensing the rising tension and recognizing that it was very nearly time, Trixie excused herself from the dinner table and disappeared to her bedroom.

Ella frowned. She was used to odd behavior around Lucifer, but usually that meant otherwise mild-mannered people flirting shamelessly with Lucifer and blurting out all sorts of secrets. Not this weird, quiet, tense energy.

“Miss Lopez, there is something you should know.” Lucifer started quietly. “A different side of me.” 

“Let me guess, your devil side?”

Lucifer could see her visibly relax as she settled into what she assumed was an old joke. Lucifer stood up, stretching to his full stature. He and Linda had prepared for this. He would start by showing her his wings, which both Chloe and Linda had agreed would likely be less traumatizing than dropping his glamour. 

“Exactly, Miss Lopez.” He gave an effortless roll of his shoulders and, with a whooshing noise, his wings unfurled. 

Ella’s jaw dropped. “Holy _crap_ , Lucifer.”

Lucifer waited patiently, not moving a muscle as he gave Ella time to adjust. 

“Those are amazing. Where did you have them made? And I can see now why you wear custom suits! Is there a special vent for the launch spring or something?” She got up to examine his coat, her scientific curiosity piqued. 

Lucifer glanced over to wear Chloe was staring at her friend worriedly. If the wings weren’t going to satisfy the forensic tech, he’d have to switch to Plan B. He could sense that Chloe wanted to interrupt and take charge, but she was giving him space to run the show.

“Miss Lopez, I assure you, these are very real. But there is...another way I can show you.” Lucifer said reluctantly.

“Your devil horns?”

Chloe barely restrained a horrified giggle at that comment. Yes the devil was horny, but utterly without horns. Although he had volunteered to don a pair after she’d told him about her dream from some years back.

“I don’t have horns, Miss Lopez. Now, remember, whatever happens next, I will not hurt you. You are perfectly safe.” With that, he closed his eyes and summoned his inner hellfire forward. His skin rippled unnaturally as his face faded from its handsome angel glamour to its red, burnt devil state.

Ella stopped breathing.

“Miss Lopez?” He tilted his head. 

Ella said nothing in reply, only staring straight ahead at Lucifer.

“I...I think she’s gone catatonic. Doctor, how did you snap out of it?” Lucifer asked worriedly.

Linda had taken a Xanax and chased it with a bottle of wine, but she couldn’t ethically recommend that. Mostly because Lucifer would absolutely try it.

“Ella?” Chloe asked carefully, reaching a hand out to the forensic tech. 

Reflexively, Ella jerked her hand back. “I…” She said.

“She’s talking. That’s good.” Linda murmured to Lucifer.

“She has said one pronoun, Doctor. Hardly talking.”

“I can _hear_ you.” Ella finally managed. “So it’s all real. Heaven. Hell. The -” She swallowed. “The Big Guy?” 

Ordinarily Chloe would have let Lucifer answer, but he looked just as distressed as Ella. “Yes.”

Ella glanced from Chloe to Lucifer and back again. “But he’s - he’s never - he _can’t_ be the devil.”

Suddenly Chloe was grateful that Dan had found out first. It had at least given her some practice with this conversation. “I thought the same thing, Ella. But he’s not evil or dangerous. He’s...an angel.” 

“Amenadiel?”

“He’s an angel too.” Chloe confirmed.

Ella worked through that. “Linda?”

Linda shook her head. “I’m as human as you are. And Charlie is - well we think he’s human.”

“You _think_ your son is human.” Ella repeated in wonder. Then she turned to Chloe. “And you knew? This whole time you knew?”

Chloe shook her head. “I found out when Pierce died. He was trying to protect me and I saw his other form.”

Now that she had gotten past the initial shock, Ella’s eyes were swirling with emotion. Fear mixed with horror mixed with curiosity. 

“Well, now that you have proof-” Lucifer said uncomfortably, reverting back to his angel glamour. 

“And _so many questions_.” Ella blurted out.

Chloe let out a sigh of relief. If curiosity was winning, everything was going to be okay. It might take some time, but Ella would come around in the end. 

“Ask away.” He offered, same as he had done for both Linda and Chloe. 

“Okay, let’s start with the Bible…”

**Author's Note:**

> Next time on The Domesticated Devil...  
> Lucifer and Trixie hang out for an evening while Chloe and Linda take Ella out for a Tribe Night to process Lucifer's reveal.


End file.
